


Not the Prom Night You Were Promised

by allyndra



Category: High School Musical
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyndra/pseuds/allyndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor goes looking for Chad and sees more than she expected. (prompted by jamoca5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Prom Night You Were Promised

Taylor's corsage was starting to droop, and she knew that her eyeliner was more than half worn away by a night of hard dancing. She was willing to bet that no previous East High prom had ever seen so much waltzing. She smiled to herself and spun in a lazy circle in the middle of the hallway. She almost bumped into a couple making out against the wall, and giggled to herself as she backed away from them.

It was possible that she was a little drunk.

Taylor didn't usually drink. She didn't think she was uptight or anything, just responsible. And to be honest, she didn't usually get invited to the kinds of parties that had alcohol. Someone had spiked the punch early in the night, though, and there had been several flasks of something that burned the back of her tongue circling through the prom and the after-parties, which were taking place in a handful of rooms throughout the hotel.

She fumbled her phone out of her tiny, beaded bag and flipped it open to check the time. It was nearly two. If she didn't get home soon, her mother was going to kill her. Kill her, and then ground her until she left for college. She pressed the button for Chad's speed dial number (7, because as sweet as he was, she had priorities) and waited for him to pick up. And waited.

Sighing, she hit End and wandered a little farther. There was another room party taking place near the elevator. Taylor slipped in the open door, dodging laughing people and trying not to trip over anyone. It was funny, really, to see the girls with their long dresses hitched up so that they could sit on the sofas and beds, and the guys with their ties hanging out of their pockets. She smoothed her hands over her own skirt, like it might decide to hitch up all by itself. She leaned against the wall and hit Send to call Chad again.

The only reason she heard it was because there was one of those awkward lulls in conversation right then. It wasn't loud, but it was unmistakable: a tinny version of "She Blinded Me with Science." Taylor didn't know anyone else who had that ringtone, but she remembered Chad chortling at his own cleverness when he downloaded it and assigned it to her. Taylor craned her neck, but she didn't see Chad anywhere in the room. She was about to give up when she noticed that it wasn't a wall she was leaning against, but a connecting door between two rooms. And the other room apparently had Chad's phone in it.

Taylor opened the door and peeked in. At first glance, it seemed empty. Two tuxedo jackets were draped over the end of the bed in a careless spill, but she didn't see the people who belonged in them. She was about to leave when she heard a sharp gasp from the corner.

She crossed the room in slow careful steps. She didn't know where the sound had come from until she saw that the bathroom was tucked away behind an alcove in the corner of the room. She bit her lip and stuck her head around the wall. She meant to glance quickly at who was there and then leave. She didn't want to interrupt, just to find Chad. Well, she'd found him, all right, but not like she'd expected to.

Chad was being pressed back against the bathroom counter by Ryan Evans. His eyes were closed, and his head was thrown back so that the muscles in his neck stood out. Apparently, that made them easier to bite, because Ryan was nibbling down them, leaving a trail of tiny, pink marks behind him. Chad had one hand behind him, clutching at the counter tightly like it was the only thing holding him up. With all the tension in his muscles, it was almost shocking to see the way his free hand came up to gently cradle the back of Ryan's head.

Ryan shifted, pulled away just enough that she could see that both of their shirts were unbuttoned and hanging open. She had a flash of Ryan's pale, unfamiliar chest sliding against Chad's skin, and then the fabric hid them again. If she'd thought Ryan was done, she was clearly very wrong. He just repositioned himself so that one of his legs was between Chad's giving them both something to thrust against.

Chad made a broken noise that Taylor had never heard before and drew Ryan in for a kiss. Now, Taylor knew how Chad kissed. She'd kissed him at her front door at the end of dates, courtside before and after basketball games, and in the dark of a movie theater. But she'd never known that Chad could kiss like _that_, hungry and heated, like he was desperate. Ryan's face was flushed, and Taylor didn't blame him.

Just as she thought that, Ryan's eyes drifted open. Taylor knew the instant he caught sight of her. His eyes widened, staring at her in the mirror behind Chad. Taylor held herself in place, as if Ryan was one of those dinosaurs on Jurassic Park who couldn't see her if she didn't move. It was stupid, so stupid, and it didn't work. Ryan's eyes were fixed on Taylor, and hands stopped moving on Chad's shoulders. His mouth was still on Chad's, their bodies still tight together, but Ryan suddenly seemed like he was separate. Distant. Chad whined, high in the back of his throat, and Ryan relaxed, melting against his kiss and his hands.

He didn't shut his eyes, though.

He stared right at her as he kissed his way back down Chad's jaw and throat. When he moved down to Chad's chest, Ryan's gaze wasn't reflected in the mirror anymore, but she knew he was still conscious of her presence. He was still showing her … whatever it was he was showing her. A display of possession? Kinky exhibitionism? She wasn't sure, but she wasn't moving, either, and she wasn't looking away. She stood right where she was, hidden in the dimness outside the glow of the bathroom lights, watching.

Ryan knelt in front of Chad and slid his hands up Chad's belly, fingers spread wide like he couldn't bear to miss a single inch. He dragged them down the tight muscles and let them rest teasingly on his waistband. "Do you want me to?" he asked breathlessly. Taylor thought he might be projecting his voice to be sure she heard. "Do you want me to suck your dick?"

Chad made a noise that might have been a laugh, if it weren't for the quaver of need underlying it. "Yes, I want. God, Ryan, what do you think?"

"I think maybe I'll do that, then. That's what I think." He stroked his fingers over the skin just above Chad's waistband, so lightly that it made him shiver, and then he unbuttoned Chad's pants and lowered the zipper.

Taylor had never gone far enough with Chad to see his underwear, but she'd always thought he was a boxers kind of guy. Maybe plaid, or the kind with cartoon characters on them. Casual. He didn't have boxers on under his tux though. His underwear were boxer briefs made out of some kind of thin, stretchy material that clung to his body and made it very clear that he was turned on. Taylor could see the way his erection shoved at the tight fabric, the way it was already wet at the tip and soaking through. Ryan could see it, too. He ran his fingers over Chad's hard, trapped cock until Chad bucked his hips.

"Don't be such a fucking tease."

Ryan looked up at him and grinned, happy and wicked. Taylor wondered if he remembered she was there, because that look was somehow intimate. Personal. "It's only teasing if I don't follow through," he said. He pressed a firm kiss to the head of Chad's cock over the fabric, and then peeled the underwear away. He didn't just shove it down, he pulled Chad's pants and underwear all the way off, making Chad lift his feet so he could get rid of them entirely. When Chad was standing in nothing but his rumpled white shirt, Ryan leaned in again.

No matter what he said, Ryan _was_ a tease. There was no other word for the way he lapped at Chad's cock, sprinkling little licks and kisses over the crown, down the shaft, and back up. The way he nipped carefully at Chad's balls until Chad groaned and buried his fingers in Ryan's hair. His hands looked dark against the pale strands, even though he was lighter complected than Taylor. It jarred her somehow, that difference. It drove home the fact that Chad was with someone else, someone so emphatically _not her_. She felt a twinge in her chest as Ryan made a pleased noise and opened his mouth to take Chad's cock inside.

There had always been rumors about Ryan. That he'd fucked the entire lacrosse team. That he'd gotten caught with his parents' poolboy. That he'd sucked off the principal to keep from failing two semesters ago. They were bullshit, and Taylor had never believed them. She didn't believe them now, but the school gossips had gotten one thing right; Ryan had been getting experience somewhere, because he definitely knew how to give a blow job. He bobbed his head up and down, lips tight around Chad's cock, which was getting shinier and slicker with each pass.

Taylor had always thought blow jobs were kind of degrading. She'd given them a few times with her last boyfriend, and all she'd gotten out of them was a sore jaw and a bitter taste in her mouth. She'd felt awkward and a little bored, and she'd always been grateful when they had ended. Ryan seemed to be having an entirely different cock-sucking experience. His eye lashes fluttered shut, his cheeks were flushed pink, and he kept making encouraging, grunting noises in the back of his throat. He wrapped a hand around the base of Chad's cock and moved it in time with his mouth, and Taylor wished she'd thought of that when she was dating Tommy.

Chad's breathing was fast and loud, and he looked like he was striving to keep still and failing, as his hands kept tangling through Ryan's hair and his hips kept making these tiny, helpless thrusts. He made a sound like a sob and said, "Ryan! Ryan!" And then his whole body went tight. He went up on his tiptoes just enough that the muscles in his legs went as tight as the ones in his stomach. When his heels touched the floor again, he patted Ryan's head clumsily, and Ryan pulled away.

"C'mere," Chad said giddily. "Come here." He pulled Ryan up and kissed his, wrapping his arms around Ryan's back like they were just hugging instead of getting off in a bathroom.

When he let go, Chad pawed at Ryan's pants. "You want help?" he asked.

Ryan didn't answer, just undid his pants and pressed Chad's hand down until it was inside his underwear. Taylor couldn't see much of what Chad was doing to Ryan, but she didn't need to. She could see the way they were kissing - Ryan intent and needy, Chad sloppy but willing. She could hear the noises Ryan was making, just this side of whimpers. She didn't have to see a money shot to know when Ryan came, not with the way Chad's arm stilled and Ryan's back bowed.

She watched as Ryan buried his face in Chad's shoulder, panting hard. She watched the way Chad stroked a hand soothingly up and down his back. She watched until Ryan lifted his head and stared full at her in the mirror, over Chad's shoulder. He raised an eyebrow, and she nodded.

She didn't know what she'd just agreed to, but she was pretty sure she and Chad weren't dating anymore.

Taylor had to push herself away from the wall to get moving, like her brain had had erased the knowledge of how to walk in order to make room for all the images of Chad and Ryan having sex. She finally managed, and she crossed the empty room as quietly as she could, shutting the door silently behind her.

She leaned back against the closed door and blinked at her classmates, still partying hard. She wove her way through the crowd and headed toward the lobby to call a cab.


End file.
